Seeing is Believing
by lilxjames
Summary: Sometime you have to see something to believe. James have changed, and Lily fell for him. But it seems that James don't care anymore. Is she too late? Or can a certain event lead her to open her heart to him? My 1st story! R&R and be nice : LJ
1. Surprises, speeches and a new friend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or any other recognizable characters. They are all J.K Rowling's, I am just borrowing them 

**A/N**: This is my first fanfic, so be nice!

Lily Evans, a pretty 17 year old girl, made her way towards the Head's compartment. She was a 7th year Gryffindor and was starting her final year in Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Over the summer, she was informed that she had become Head Girl. This was what she had been hoping for. She was number one student, and never broke a rule. As she made her way to the Head's compartment, she waved hello to many students who were already on board. Her thoughts wandered to who the Head Boy might be. She really hoped it would be some nice, responsible and cooperative, since they will have to work together for a whole year, and share a dormitory. As she neared the Heads compartment, she could see someone already sitting there. She was impressed to see that the Head Boy was punctual, as that was an automatic plus in her dictionary. She entered the compartment, her eyes nearly popped out of her head, when she found out who the person in the compartment was. It was none other than James Potter, her worst enemy. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Surely, this was a nightmare. No one in their right mind would make POTTER Head Boy. He was the most irresponsible, big-headed toerag in the world, with the ego the size of Asia. He wasn't even a prefect for Merlin's sake. Dumbledore surely wasn't thinking straight when he made this decision. She had hoped that the Head Boy would had been Remus Lupin or Frank Longbottom. Anyone but him! Why did the fates hate her so much?

James suddenly noticed that Lily had entered the compartment. He looked up and smiled at her, not a smirk, but a real genuine smile.

"Hey Lily" _He called me Lily, not Evans, Lily! There was something seriously wrong._

"Lily, are you alright?" James asked concerned, since Lily was looking at him wide eyed with her mouth slightly open. _He is actually concerned about me, or is this some kind of a prank. I have to control myself, or he is going to think that I am crazy._

"Potter?" I heard myself say.

"Yea, that would be me." James said looking slightly apprehensively.

"What are you doing here? This is the Heads compartment, you know, for the Head Boy and Head Girl." _I seriously hoped that he had the wrong compartment; I don't think I could handle working with him for the whole year, he tends to get on my last nerves._

"Yes, I am aware that this is the Heads Compartment, but I have the full authority to be here, because I have been named Head Boy". He finished with a smile.

_He had just confirmed my worst fear. He would be the Head Boy to my Head Girl. I was so upset that I wanted to scream the whole train down._

Instead I replied in a horrified voice: "You are the H-e—ad B—oyy?????"

He simply nodded.

"That is not possible, how could Dumbledore make you Head Boy? You weren't even a prefect. You are the biggest rule breaker, are so arrogant, hex innocent first years for fun, keep asking me out every five minutes, and have an ego the si--."

He clasped his hand in front of my face to shut me up.

_How dare he touch me…_

_Even though it does feel nice! _

_SHUT UP! This is Potter we are talking about here! _

Before she could think about anything else, Potter spoke in his deep, soothingvoice…._wait deep and soothing, where did that come from? Potter's voice is no way deep or soothing! Yea, but it sounds so wonderful, you can keep listening and you will never get tired! SHUT UP, SHUT UP!! _

_Why am I having these thoughts all of a sudden?_

Lily tried to stop arguing with herself and decided to listen to what Potter was saying (he had taken his hand off her face).

"Lily, Lily are you listening?" She heard Potter's voice say.

"huh?" I replied stupidly.

"Did you just hear a word I said?" He asked, looking amused.

I blushed a deep shade of crimson. "No, I am sorry, I just had too many thoughts in my mind."

"Understandable, I mean, you have just found out that your worst enemy will be your co-head. This would take a little time to process through."

I smiled slightly. "Well, yea. I mean you weren't really head boy material, and I never thought that you would be head boy, and I don't think you will take your position seriously with all the pranks you play, and all the rules you break." I stopped to take a breath getting angrier by the second as I realized that he is not head boy material at all.

James took that moment to intervene: "Well, yea, about the Head Boy stuff, I will do my best to everything I am supposed to do and will take my position seriously. I am sure Dumbledore saw potential in me to make me Head Boy and I will not let him down. I will try my best to be mature about my position and take every job and responsibility given to me seriously."

This speech really shocked Lily, but she regained her demeanor and retorted: "Well, something your best isn't good enough."

Now, James was annoyed. He snapped: "Lily, I don't want to stand here fighting with you. I already told you that I will take my job seriously. I didn't ask for this position, but now that I have it, I will not abuse it, because being Head Boy means a lot to me. Dumbledore is not stupid, I believe he made me Head Boy because he trusts me and I will not let him down. Also, about the asking you out every five minutes, I just want to tell you that I will be leaving you alone this year and will not do anything to embarrass you. I also want to apologize about all that I have done in the past, and I hope that you can forgive me."

After this little speech, saying that Lily was surprised would be the biggest understatement. She was stunned. This wasn't the James Potter that she knew last year; this was a mature and grown up version of him.

She finally regained her ability to speak and said: "Well that would be nice, I guess. I would have to take your word about being serious about this Head business; I hope that you don't make me regret my decision. And as for your apology, I must say I am really surprised, but I am willing to forgive you and start all over again."

James face lit up in a smile. He happily replied: "Thank you so much! I promise you won't regret your decision. And, since we will be working together all year, I was wondering if we could be friends. Start all over again, with a clean slate?"

He looked at her hopefully.

Lily contemplated for a while and then decided to give him a chance. After all his behavior so far have impressed her and it would be good to be friends with her co-head because as he had pointed out, they would be working together.

After a second or so, she replied with a smile: "I think that it is a good idea. We should try being friends; as long as you don't ask me out anymore." She added the last line with a playful smile.

James was so happy, it seemed as if his face would split into two because he was smiling so wide: "Oh Lily, thank you so much! I already promised you that I will not ask you out anymore, and I promise you will not regret your decision of being my friend."

After a while he added: "You know, now that we are friends, we should call each other by our first names. What do you think?" Lily smiled: "I think that's a good idea Po-James."

"Alright then, I think it's time for us to go and address the prefects. You ready Lily?"

"As ready as I will ever be", she replied.

As Lily walked behind James to the Prefects compartment and saw him address the Prefects, Lily was happy to know that James would be taking his duties seriously, like he promised; and she wouldn't have to regret her decision of becoming his friend either.

This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**A/N:** That was the first chapter. I have another chapter planned for this. So, please review and tell me if I should continue. Constructive criticisms are welcome and so is good advice. Next update depends on your reviews!


	2. Revelations

**Disclaimer: **Once again Harry Potter or any other recognizable characters don't belong to me. They are all J.K Rowling's.

**3 months later**

"Lily I want to show you something," said James.

"We have to do head duties, James," Lily replied.

"Lily please," James begged.

"Okay, but if we get in trouble you will be the one responsible," Lily said giving up. She really wasn't that bothered about doing head duties anyway, she only enjoyed doing them because it meant she got to spend time with James.

"Great," James said with a cheeky smile.

It has been almost 4 months since term started, and it was almost Christmas break. Lily and James had gotten very closer in the past couple of months. James had kept his promise, and had turned out to be a great Head Boy. He took his responsibilities seriously, and did all his duties on time. He had also kept the second part of his promise. He hadn't asked Lily out since the beginning of term.

For the first couple of weeks, she liked the peace of mind she was getting without being constantly asked out, but after a while, she began to miss that attention he gave her. It wasn't as if he wasn't paying attention to her; it was quite on the contrary. He was one of the best friends she could have, but after a while she realized that she wanted to be more than just his friend. He had changed and matured so much, and was the complete opposite of the person he was last year.

Lily was definitely attracted to this new James Potter. He was everything she ever wanted in a man; he was nice, funny, responsible, loyal and extremely hot! Every day she saw how much he had changed- whether it was helping first years, tutoring students in need or even his passion about Quidditch- the harder she fell for him. It had come to such a point that she would constantly blush around him and wasn't able to form complete sentences when she was near him. She constantly kept dreaming about those warm hazel eyes, the ones in which you could get lost forever. His soft jet black hair were her weakness, she always thought what it would be like to run her fingers through them. Lily was in complete denial about her feelings for a long time, but less then a month ago, she had confided in her best friend, Alice Williams about her great attraction towards James Potter. She could still remember clearly how shocked her face looked when she told her that.

FLASHBACK

Lily was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, trying to finish her potions essay that was due the next day. However, she was distracted by a messy haired boy, who was sitting across the common room talking to his friends and just happened to be Head Boy. Alice Williams, her best friend from the first day of school, noticed her gaze and smirked. She knew that her friend had feelings about James. Now the hard part was to get her to admit those feelings. Alice knew that this matter had to be handled with caution and decided to question Lily about it.

"Lily, Lily!" She waved her hand in front of Lily's face, so she could snap out of her reverie.

"O, hey Alice", said Lily blushing, jerking up from her daydream about James.

"See anything interesting there?" She said pointing towards the Marauders. "I mean, you have been staring there for the past 10 minutes".

Lily went, if possible, even redder. "Oh no, I was just thinking", she stuttered.

"Thinking about a James Potter maybe, about how sexy he looks in his Quidditch uniform all sweaty and all"

Lily's face was rivaling her hair now. "Well yes…no…maybe! Oh I don't know what's happening to me. I'm falling for him but… it's against everything I stand for. But my heart and my hormones apparently have different ideas. I don't know what to do!" cried Lily.

"Oh honey, its ok. There is nothing wrong about falling in love." said Alice, shocked that Lily had given in so quickly, normally she was so stubborn. "We all know that James have been in love with you for ages. I am sure you guys will make a perfect couple!"

"But that's the thing, he doesn't like me anymore does he?" said Lily sadly "He made it perfectly clear on the train that he wouldn't ask me out again, and he hasn't! I don't know what to think; my emotions are all over the place right now" sighed Lily.

"Awww….Lils, I am so sorry! I didn't know that he was over you. I mean he hasn't dated anyone since beginning of term. Just try and let him know how you feel, it'll work out all right." Said Alice sympathetically.

"I really hope so, because I really have fallen for him. I don't think I can get over it easily if at all, because this is so much more than a crush, I've had crushes before and this is not one of them. Now I know how James must have felt. Unrequited love really sucks"

END FLASHBACK

Lily had almost given up hope. I mean its been 3 months since school started and he hadn't asked her out once, nor shown any signs of romantic interest in her.

_But weren't you the one that wanted him to leave you alone? He is just doing it to please you._

_I wish I could take back all the mean stuff I had said to him. I wish I had never told him to stop asking me out.. I wish he would come and sweep me off my feet right now. Unfortunately these are just my fantasies. He doesn't like me anymore. How perfect, when I finally fall for him, he decides to move on. Bloody typical._

_Maybe he is not asking you out because you asked him to. Maybe he likes you and is just respecting your wishes to leave you alone. After all he is not dating anyone, so he hasn't probably gotten over you yet._

_I hope I'm right, I really do. I don't think I can stand losing him to someone else_

"James," Lily said. "Yes," he replied. "Where are you taking me? What are we doing on the fifth floor? Aren't we supposed to be patrolling the 2nd floor?" Lily asked.

"I told you Lils, I am going to show you something special. I highly doubt that you've ever seen it before."

Now Lily was really curious. What is this thing that James wanted to show her so badly? At last James stopped in front of an empty classroom that was never used. He took Lily inside.

"Lily I want to show you the Mirror of Erised," James said.

"The mirror of what?" Lily asked.

"This mirror is called the Mirror of Erised. It shows what your heart truly desires.

"And how do I believe that you are not pranking me?" Lily asked skeptically.

"Oh, so you want proof. Try reading the script on the top back wards," James said. It really said: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi._

"All it says are some weird words," Lily informed him.

"Try reading it backwards", James told her.

"Alright, if you say so. I still think that this is very weird." James just motioned her to read. _Alright lets see, it says: I show not your face but your heart's desire. "_Oh my god…it is really true. But these mirrors are so rare; I didn't know Hogwarts had one. These mirrors show what your heart's deepest desire is." Gasped Lily "How do _you_ know about this?"

James watched in amusement as Lily got all excited about the mirror. He said: "I am Marauder, remember. I have every inch of this castle discovered. Now, look in the mirror and see what your hearts deepest desire it."

Suddenly, Lily felt apprehensive about what she was going to see. What is her heart's deepest desire? Would it show her with James? Did her feelings run so deeply that the mirror would show her that? She knew that if the mirror showed her that, there would be no turning back, because the mirror never lies. If her heart's deepest desire was shown to be with James, what would she do? Run away or tell him the truth. She decided to first look in the mirror and then decide what to do.

She took a deep breath and looked in the reflection on the mirror. What she saw was to overwhelming and it brought tears to her eyes. Her heart won the battle. The image in the mirror proved it. She saw herself looking at a family-her family- She looked a little older, her hands were draped around James, and her left hand was clearly visible. She could see her wedding ring. That meant she was already married to James Potter. She saw James holding a little baby, around one year old. The baby looked just like him, except for his eyes; his eyes were an identical copy of Lily. They all were smiling contently.

There was so much love in the picture that it caused Lily to break down because she didn't know if it would ever come true. She didn't know if James would ever feel that way about her again after she was so awful to him. She fell to her knees, crying. James was next to her in a second. He kneeled next to her, and put her shaking body on his lap. She didn't say anything, just threw her arms around James, trying to hug him as close as possible, never letting him go. James stroked her hair and whispered comforting words to her.

Once Lily had calmed down a bit, he asked: "What happened Lily? What was in the image that got you in such a state?"

Lily decided that she should be honest with him, it was now or never. What did she have to lose? She didn't have James so she couldn't lose him. She had to risk it. She had to tell him how she felt, he had to know. Even if he didn't feel the same, at least he would know how she felt.

She took a deep breath and started: "I saw the most beautiful thing in that mirror. I saw a family. My family-me, my husband and an adorable little baby." She paused and James breath hitched his throat, was the love of his life describing her life with another man? She continued: "James, I saw us in the picture, you, me and our little baby. I know this may surprise you. I mean you always thought that I hated you but in the past few months, I have seen how much you have changed and grown up. I started falling for you and now I think I-love-you. You can laugh and tell me you don't want anything to do with me, you'd have every right after all the horrible things I've said to you but…" Suddenly Lily broke down again, she really thought James was going to reject her. He hadn't said anything and she couldn't bear it.

"

I just wanted to tell you…I know you don't feel the same…I hope we can still be friends…I hope I can ignore my feelings and at least play some small part in your life." She paused again, and found James staring intently at her, his eyes showed care, kindness and was it love? _No, of course not. He doesn't love me anymore,_ Lily thought. After one more deep breath Lily continued: "I know that I kinda sprung this on you, and I will understand if you don't want to have anything to do wi---". Her words were cut short as James swooped down and captured her lips into the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced.

"I never stopped loving you, I just wanted to make you happy," he whispered as he pulled away.

**A.N: **This is it. My story is over. Hope you all like it. Thanks to **xxStephxx** for helping me out. She even wrote a couple of lines for this chapter. I couldn't have done it without you.

And….here's a shout out to all my wonderful reviewers:

**Zayz:** thnx for the wonderful advice

**victoria anne stauffer: **your review made my day! Thnks so much

**SuperSpy:** Thanks for your wonderful feedbak!

Please R&R! Your reviews make my day !!!!


End file.
